Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part one, Chapter three
Chapter three of Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part one. Story Kit was having the time of his life: flying his own (albeit gigantic) plane, and meeting his long-lost grandmother. What more could be hope for? Then they came onto Louie's. Landing the Peacemaker on water wasn't so tough, but Kit may have trouble finding a parking-spot big enough to fit in. Fortunately the Peacemaker had a built-in security-camera under the fuselage so he could see where he's backing up to. After surveying the pier, it became apparent that he'll have to park directly on the beach. Deploying the tracked landing-gear incase he beaches himself, he slowly backs up until the tail touches the trees. "That's good Kit" Baloo instructed. Kit powers down and everybody climbs out of the plane to the bar. In the bar Louie had already prepped a party and on Q the guests arrive, "hey hey hey, there's the birthday boy" he humors to Kit who blushed. What fallowed was what you'd expect from a party: cake, candles, music, dancing and Kit getting more presents, however Rey had one more gift for Kit, and it would definitely be a shocker. After the dancing died-down Rey borrowed the microphone. "Um everyone may have your attention please?" she calls and does gain it, satisfied she puts the microphone down and steps to Kit, pulling out a suspicious little box from her pocket, "I know this is very untraditional in more ways than one but..." she began, then kneels on her left-leg and presents the box, "Kit, will you marry me, in a couple of years from now?" she requested opening the box to show a wedding-ring, Kit stood mind-blown: Rey was asking him to marry her in the future? as the crowd wait in anticipation Kit smiles and cries tears-of-joys, "yes! I will" he declared and accepts the ring. It felt strange to a male to wear a wedding-ring, but Kit didn't have it in him to decline. Ramón Grizzle rushes over to hug the teens, his parental-figures, "finally, mom" he cries glad to have Rey as a mother, and earning a group "aw". "Welcome to your new parents Ramon" Kit cooed and he and Rey kiss. The party lasted until sunset. The celebrators were now climbing back in the Jungle-Ace. "This is one fine plane shortstop" Louie compliments after admiring the Peacemaker, "truly is Louie, this is the first B-36 Peacemaker ever made, and it's all mine" Kit remarks, "I must say I have never thought I'd see a plane with treads for landing, six backward-facing propellers, an addition of jets with pontoons, and a bomb-bay that can rival the Iron Vulture" Louie comments, Kit laughs before heading inside. Upon arriving in the cockpit he revs the engines, pushes forward, withdraws the landing-gear and takes off. Not far away, Trader Moe's plane was heading in, "look that jumbo-sized plane has to be it" Douglas Benson notes pointing to the Jungle-Ace, "then that's our Q" Moe voiced, "yeah our Q" the gorilla-goon repeats unknowingly pressing his weight on his boss, "yeah our Q" the rhinoceros-goon finishes doing the same thing as his partner, unfortunately suffocating the gator, "get off!" Moe yells, the goons do while Douglas wonders why Moe hasn't fired them yet. Behind them came Crazy-Edie's intermeshing-rotor copter, complete with Edie herself, El-Gato and Thaddeus E. Klang, "that mega-plane with that strange-symbol has to be it" El-Gato notes, "excellent" Klang whispers rubbing his robotic-hands, "hang on tight boys" Edie advised and throttles it. From a few meters or so away came Seymour in his proto-copter, flying alongside was Daring-Dan-Dawson, now flying a Grumman FF Goblin-biplane he had stolen after his last plane got trashed by Baloo, MacKnee was sitting in the gunner-seat behind him, "they said the plane had six backward-facing propellers, that shouldn't be too hard to find" he notes, "found them" Dan announced pointing ahead, and the two craft dash toward their target. In the Jungle-Ace all but Airplane-Jane and Katie Dodd were onboard. Everybody was just doing some sightseeing when Ernie sees a fleet approaching, "hey what's that?" he asked pointing to the fleet, Molly got a binoculars and upon examining them got the answer, "thembrian-planes" she gasped, "thembrians? out here?" Rebecca wondered, "ugh I hate those pigs, they're neat-freaks and control-freaks, they're neatrol-freaks" Riven rants and becomes the center of attention, much to his embarrassment, suddenly the radio turned on, "attention Jungle-Ace, this is colonel Ivanod Spigot, perhaps you remember me?" Spigot's voice announced, "what do want spiggy?" Baloo demanded, "awe so good to hear your voice Baloo, anyway my demands are simple: hand over Mr. Cloudkicker and nobody gets shot" Spigot requested while everyone on the Peacemaker were horrified, "me?" Kit whispered, what do the thembrians want with him? "not if we have anything to say about it" another German/Swedish-accented voice interjects and out of nowhere a hail of gunfire rains down on the thembrian-fleet, "who dares attack our glorious fleet?" Spigot demanded to his assassins, "that would be Major Heartworm, and that boy is ours" Heartworm's voice replied when a Hounslanding fleet of Heinkel He 111-bombers, Junkers Ju 88-recons and Focke-Wulf Fw 190-fighters show up, "great" Kit groans and turns his plane into evasive, only to find a swarm of Nakajima Ki-43 Oscar-fighters heading his way, "oh come on, Jepangnesians too?" Wildcat, "this isn't good" Clementine notes clutching his hand while Kit turns again to find Trader-Moe's plane coming, "hey bears how long has it been since we last met?" Moe's voice asked, "yeah how long was that?" the rhino-goon wonders, "yeah how long?" the ape-goon adds, Baloo also saw two copters he recognized belonging to Seymour and Crazy-Edie, along with Dan's plane though nobody knew he and MacKnee were in it, all of which were harassing the Jungle-Ace as it tried to getaway, "sheesh are all your enemies out for Kit?" Oscar wonders while his mom hugged him a little too tight, "and why?" Clara asked concerned, when a fw-190 approached them it was suddenly shot down, the assassin revealing itself to be Don Karnage, "hello all you villain-type-people, this the dreaded Don Karnage ordering you to leave my protégé alone" Karnage demanded, "protégé, wait wouldn't that mean-?" Clara wondered, "talk later" Bert advised, "Karnage, we meet again" Spigot taunted, "well if it is not the colonel-type-pig who stole my great-uncle's Pillager Queen" Don snaps, still mad at the loss of his great-uncle's treasure, "what do you want Karnie?" Baloo demanded, "well you look like you could use a hand yes-no?" Karnage offered, to the Higher-for-Hire crew he was getting weirder and weirder everyday since this war broke out, "no thanks Karnage, we already have enough problems without you being one" Kit rejected, "oh relax my puny protégé, that is exactly why we are here" Don replies, "okay that's it" Clara asserted and wretched the radio from Baloo, "listen you hound, I'm aware my grandson has history with you, but why do you keep calling him your protégé?" she demanded, Kit tensed up at this, his grandmother was clearly onto him about his pirate-affiliation, "Kit has a grandmamma?" Don gasped, "look Clara, I know you have questions but we're in a situation right now, so try to wait until we get out of this" Riven reasoned her, and looks out to see a full-on battle is happening, "if we get out of this" he added regrettably. Things were going so well until this happened, and who knows how they'll handle it. Stay tuned for Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part one, Chapter four Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction